On a tous une famille
by MV-232
Summary: Et si Barbe-Blanche avait eu des enfants; et si ces derniers avaient eux aussi eu des enfants; et si ses petits enfants l'avaient recherché avant de le retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Le vent souffle dans les voiles, le soleil est au zénith, la brise douce et l'air chaud.

Une belle journée s'annonce pour nous deux.

" Dis grande soeur...

- Hmmm ?

- On arrive bientôt chez grand-père ?

- Tu vois le navire au loin ?

- Celui à la tête de mort ?

-Oui.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- C'est sur ce navire qu'est grand-père.

- Il ressemble à la photographie sur l'affiche.

- Je ne sais pas. "

Bah, après tout on verra bien... Je me demande juste s'il est comme le disais maman.

Mes yeux se pose sur l'avis de recherche:

**Edward Newgate, dit Barbe-Blanche**

**Prime: XXX XXX XXX millions de berrys.**


	2. Chapter 2

" C'est loin...

- On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien quoi qu'il en soit.

- Mais c'est encore loin...

- C'est au plus proche.

- Ca reste loin. "

Qui m'a collé une petite soeur têtue comme ça ? Merci papa...

Certes, il nous reste environ deux malheureux kilomètres à parcourir sur un petit bateau... Sans voiles... Ni vent...Avec une paire de rames... Au beau milieu de l'océan...

Tellement de questions sans réponses, mais plus pour longtemps; du moins je l'espère.

" Dit grande soeur...

- Quoi ?

- Il a quel âge grand-père ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Il a eu d'autres enfants avec grand-mère ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Pourquoi il est parti ?

- Pour te faire parler et ça marche, maintenant tais-toi et aide moi à ramer.

- Pourquoi il a laissé maman ?

- Silence.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- ... "

Moins de un kilomètre et on devrait aborder le 'Moby Dick'... Maman en parlait beaucoup d'une baleine au même nom.

" Grande soeur ! Regarde la-haut ! "

Un grande lumière bleue flottait au dessus de notre embarcation. On dirait un oiseau. Non... Un phénix.

" _Qui êtes-vous ?_ "

Un oiseau qui parle. Un perroquet ? Non, c'est bien un phénix.

" _Que faites-vous ici_ ? "

Mais il se prend pour qui le volatile ?

" On vient voir grand-père, monsieur l'oiseau.

- Camille !

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu parle à une chose que tu ne connais même pas !

- Quand on me pose une question, je réponds.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

- Si, c'est quelqu'un. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Mais tu es totalement inconsciente !

- _Je vous dérange pas, là_ ? "

Je me retourne. L'oiseau vient de se changer en... Un homme avec un ananas en guise de tête... Ou ce sont ses cheveux ?

" Dites monsieur, vous êtes un oiseau ou un ananas ? "

Oh la cruche...

" Commandant de la 1ere flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Je suis Marco le phénix, et vous êtes ?

- Les petits enfants de Barbe-Blanche. "


	3. Chapter 3

_" Commandant de la 1ere flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Je suis Marco le phénix, et vous êtes ?_

_- Les petits enfants de Barbe-Blanche. "_

… Pourquoi j'ai une sœur aussi stupide ?

'' _Euh…_

- Cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est ma sœur.

- On est venu voir grand-père.

- Oubliez ce qu'elle dit elle n'a pas toute sa tête.

- Si je l'ai !

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si !

- Non !

- SI !

- _Dites…_

- NON !''

Bon, je la jette par dessus bord ou pas ?

Non, elle ne sait pas nager et Maman ne me le pardonnerai sans doute pas.

'' _Bon, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez voir Père ?_ ''

Père ? Père ?! PÈRE ?!

''Grand-père a eu d'autres enfants ?

- _Euh, c'est pas exactem-_

- T'as entendu grande sœur ?

- _C'est pas ce que vous croy-_

- Grand-père a… a… !?

- _Vous vous tromp-_

- OUINNNNNNN !''

Grand-père a eu d'autres enfants ?!

C'est possible, ça ?! C'est bizarre cette histoire.

'' _VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSEZ FINIR, OUI ?!_ ''

Laisse-moi réfléchir…

'' Eh Marco !

- _QUOI ?_

- Eh ! Relax. ''

Je tourne la tête : un homme avec un chapeau de cow-boy se trouve à 10 mètres de notre embarcation.

''Dis grande sœur, pourquoi le monsieur il a des smileys sur la tête ?''

Ce n'est pas possible… On va jamais arriver à le rencontrer si tous les gens louches du coin nous abordent.

'' Dites monsieur aux smileys… Vous connaissez l'autre monsieur ananas ?

- Le monsieur... ananas... ? ''


End file.
